fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Behind the Lines
Behind the Lines is the second Episode of Halo: Lexington (Series). Last Episode: Covenant Rising Next Episode: Valiant Plot After receiving a distress call from a UNSC Destroyer Class vessel being attacked by three CCS-Cruisers behind deep inside Covenant control Space, Admiral Hood has ordered the Lexington to investigate and do the Cole Protocol to prevent the Covenant from finding the location of Sector 001 and her outer colonies. Script (Space) The Lexington is flying at sub-light speed on course for the nearest UNSC base. (Commander Tyson's quarters) John sits at the table talking to his wife Miranda on subspace. Miranda on monitor: John I'm worried about the Covenant have been trapping our ships and killing the crews for the past two weeks and they're very determine to find Earth and our other colonies. John Tyson: Miranda we've been on patrol for the past few weeks and so far no sign of Covenant Warships it looks like they've been licking their wounds since the battle. Miranda smiles at her husband. Miranda on monitor: Nicole misses you she's been wanting to see you for the past week and I keep telling her that your father will see you when he can, and she's just been up for the past few nights wanting stories about your engagements against the Covenant. John smiles at that. John Tyson: Yeah when Julia was alive she'd tell her stories of my engagements with rebels and it helps her sleep better when she knows that I'm keeping the bad guys way from her and her mother just wish I could of done that with her mother. Then the communication system activates. Captain Taylor on speaker: Senior officers report to the Bridge on the double. John is disappointed about having to leave his quarters. John Tyson: Sorry sweetie I gotta go. Miranda smiles at her husband. Miranda on monitor: I know and John be careful and I love you. John Tyson: I love you to baby give Nicole a kiss for me and I'll call you when whatever this mission is I've got to do. He ends the transmission with his wife and leaves his quarters and heads to the Bridge. (Main Bridge, Holo-table) Commander Tyson as he adjusted his sleeves on his uniform walks onto the Bridge and walks to the table as Captain Taylor begins the briefing. Captain Taylor: Alright people we just received a distress call from one of our cruisers in this sector the UNSC Dusk, she was reported to be on patrol in this sector. Commander Donald looks at the Holo-image of the ship. Lieutenant Commander Donald: She's a Prowler Class destroyer she's heavily armed to the teeth it's not that easy to ambush a Warship as powerful as this one Captain. Taylor inputs another command into the panel on the table, that shows the map of the sector. Captain Taylor: The Dusk was ordered deep into Covenant Space to kill the leaders of the Covenant to end this war once and for all but before the mission began as soon as they entered Covenant Space the ship was ambushed by a very familiar Battle Group within the Covenant Military. Tyson looks at the images. Commander Tyson: The Particular of Justice. Taylor nods. Captain Taylor: As soon as the Fleet did they disabled the Dusk and the crew have been taken prisoner by the Covenant forces and the ship is currently on course back to their home base location is unknown at this time so our mission is to stop the Covenant Fleet here before they enter Slipspace if they do we'll lose the Dusk and her crew and then this whole war with the destruction of Earth and our other Colonies so it looks like we've got our work cut out for us Kelly set course for the last known position of the Dusk and take us to Slipspace, Dr. Samuels prep sickbay for wounded we may not need your staff but be ready, Lt. Mason have our tactical systems prep for combat and have all Archer missile pods ready to launch. The crew nods at their orders and leaves the table as Commander Tyson is thinking about the situation. Captain Taylor: Is there anything you want to add John. He looks at Capt. Taylor. Commander Tyson: What about back up if we get into trouble I know this Fleet they're led by Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadam he's very capable Commander he is responsible for the destruction of half of our forces during this war all of his engagements against us have been very successful. Marica looks at John. Captain Taylor: John we'll try whatever we need to do to complete this mission and the Epsilon Eridani Fleet to back us up in case we run into trouble, and we'll need to have a nuke to be transported to the ship in case we can't delete the navigation computer. Commander Tyson nods. Commander Tyson: I'll have it ready to be transported. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars